


Neibolt

by boatwhore (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, FaceFucking, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pain Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanking, Underage Sex, biting kink, bruise kink, older sub, young dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/boatwhore
Summary: Georgie’s a 17 year old who likes to explore abandoned buildings, but gets dragged into a  sexual mess between these demonic kids that want to take his virginity and mark him as theirsAnother work in progress
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough, Neibolt Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough, Neibolt Stanley uris/Georgie Denbrough, Stanley Uris/Georgie Denbrough
Kudos: 11





	Neibolt

This is something I’m /really/ excited for, I can’t wait to post the first chapter when I get the chance. So please be patient!


End file.
